My Weird Romance Story
by shitsulelouch
Summary: When she's a kid,CC became an orphan.Her mother left her when her rich father died.She then promised herself that she would be strong.She decided she'd gain money by playing piano that her father gave to her because of that she's able to survive.When grew up she's invited to go to Ashford to study there where (also noble kids)Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is!Will she find her Prince?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone! I want to make this story since I really love Lelouch and CC pairings when Lelouch is a prince and CC is just an ordinary girl or just a servant or maid or a poor lady. Stories like that are soooo cute! I already read some stories like that! However, I decided I mustn't always read and read and read but I must make my own! I'm sorry if some parts are confusing…So this is it. Hope you enjoy! J**

**Prologue: **

_My name is CC…. Argh! Why do I have to tell you my full name?! Yeah, yeah, I get it. My name is Cecaniah Corabelle Elizabeth. Contented already? My mother gave me that name, when I was still a child. When I was still a sweet, loving child, which is loved by everyone. Yeah, when I was still a child, I can also play the piano, I can read sheets too, even now. My father gave me a piano, which I can play anytime. I was so happy that time._

_My mother gave my 'non-existent' name to me when I was still a…, wait; I already told you that, right? _

_Anyway, my father before is a rich merchant. He sells lots of furniture and some dresses and …shirts? I don't really remember. He is a really loving and caring father. And my mother was a simple house-wife. She has an average-cut brown hair unlike me, which has now a green-long hair. She also has white skin. Well but I really hate her, why? I can't hold back words now, so I got to tell you…_

_When my father died, I was just a 10-year old girl. Well I cried a lot, of course. My mother also cried so I thought she 'really' loved my father. _

_So after my father died, my mother and I are the only ones who stayed with each other. My grandma, grandpa, my cousins, all of them abandoned us since we don't have my father anymore. My only memory of my father is the piano that he gave to me._

_Then time passes by and blah blah blah…. We soon lost money. I even experienced selling newspapers on the street because we don't have enough food any longer. So my mother decided to find work and struggled to find it and that's the reason why she found her… her…! But she never told me about that. She only told me about him, falling in love with her._

_That man is also rich like my father and he's a president of a company maybe. He stupidly fell in love with my mother. My mother fell in love with him also and the man knew that. Therefore, he asked my mother to be his fiancée maybe. But my mother refused to. However, he never told him about me or the past in fear that he will hate her or despise her. Stupid right? _

_The man tested her. He will give her a nice, nice job, only if she will become his fiancée or wife. Sheesh! Narrating this story is too long! You want me to tell you all?! What? Okay, okay fine. But you owe me lots of pizza. _

_My stupid mother is forced to refuse him because I am here. So she swallowed the offer and stayed with me for a month. The news is spreading that the rich man's said lover (my mother) is running out of money. Right I forgot to tell you that the rich man is also famous so the news about him or anyone or anything about him is easily spread. But except about his lover having a daughter. _

_So she couldn't stand anymore the lack of money and took his offer and became his wife or fiancée, not thinking about her daughter._

_One night, when I was fixing newspapers that I'm going to sell the next day, I saw mother walk out of our room. She's wearing her clothes which I never ever saw before._

_"Mother, are you going to leave? A-are you going to work?" I asked her, really confused, worried, and scared. She has a luggage bag with her. Her eyes were dead but she's a little bit sobbing, only a little bit. You can't even tell if she's sobbing or what if you don't look in her deep brown eyes. I don't really know what's happening; since I'm just a kid that time._

_She was surprised when I spoke. As if she's a crook that suddenly stole something in someone's house and was seen by its owner. "I'm sorry Cecaniah," she said, walking away. _

_"Why are you apologizing mother? Did you do something wrong? Are you going to work? If then, take me with you. But why didn't you tell me?" I said, and then I ran towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my cheek to her, in fear of losing her. I'm scared to be left alone. I'm just a kid… _

_Mother will bring me with her… Mother will bring me with her… _

_ I don't want to lose anyone anymore… Oh my, I'm getting serious about my old childish story. Hey, don't forget my pizza!_

_I tightened my grip gently. I closed my eyes, praying that I won't lose anyone again. Just then, I felt something shaking me. I flashed my eyes open and realized mother is shaking me off her. I didn't understand why. _

_I looked up. She looked at me with disgusted eyes and scared as if I'm a dirty beggar or a thief. Worse, she looked at me as if not her own 'daughter'. _

_"Get off!" she shouted as she wriggles me harder, trying to shake me off. _

_"Mother, why are you shaking me off? Am I not your daughter? Aren't you going to take me with you? I- I promise I will be a good girl! I won't cause any trouble! I promise! Just don't leave me!" I begged, not understanding anything._

_She then stopped shaking me off. _

_"Mother?" I asked softly and continued to look at her eyes, but couldn't read any expression. "Are you going to bring me with you mother?" _

_"I'm sorry Cecaniah, I'm going to leave you for eternity by now…. He proposed to me… And accepted it. I'm sorry."_

_"Who's he? What propose? W-what are you talking about mother? Why are you telling me those kinds of things?" _

_"You know who's he, Cecaniah... He's the man who…"_

_I let go of her. Now I understand everything. I stepped back, and back… I don't want her anymore. I don't love her any longer! _

_"I will marry him the next few weeks so I got to leave now, Cecaniah, or else they will find out about us and despise me and embarrass me and I will be poor again." She said, crying; but not for me, but about what she's saying. I just can't imagine how weak she is when it comes to these things._

_"How dare you! How dare you leave me like that!" I screamed, I want to put out all anger that is inside me, but I couldn't._

_"Cecaniah Corabelle Elizabeth, it's such a nice name you know? I will name that to our daughter someday…" she said; just like she wasn't crying just a while ago. Oh my, that moment, mother was like a psycho that does not even know what she's talking about. But I tell you, that was completely creepy. _

_I widened my eyes. I was shaking. I screamed whilst I covered my ears. I don't want to hear something anymore. I fell down my knees. _

_"Cecaniah, what's wrong?" she said as she came towards me and tried to hug me. She knelt before me and wrapped her arms around me but I pushed her away. But she still persisted on hugging me. However, I still pushed her away. Yet, she still keeps on doing it. Right, I had enough. _

_"Cecaniah, don't be so-"_

_SLAP!_

_Yeah, I slapped her. I was so happy that I slapped her hand very hard it even had a red mark on it. _

_"Go away! I don't want to be with you anymore! I... I… I DESPISE YOU!" I shouted at her, glad that I told her what I feel about her now. I was so happy when I looked at her face. It was scared and surprised. _

_She stood up, got her luggage bag, and quickly headed towards the door. _

_She looked at me once more and whispered my name, for the very last time. _

_"Cecaniah Corabelle Elizabeth… I'm sorry…" she whispered and got out. I have not seen her anymore._

_That night, I played the ivories. Tears filled the keys. Nevertheless, I proceeded in playing it. Since that day, all I ever had was my piano. I rarely talk to people so they say I am weird. I didn't care anyway, even if they call me a witch. _

_My stupid name, which is Cecaniah Corabelle Elizabeth, I hate it already. So I changed my name to CC, which is better; a lot better. _

**a/n: Yokatta! I'm glad I already finished chapter 1. Anyway, I wanted to add blood in this fanfic but I guess that'd be violent but don't think I'm a sadist or what! I just want something different! In any case, I would like you to reviewJ! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2: **

After that event, I was scared, shaking and crying. I don't know what's going to happen in my life anymore. My eyes became red because of intense crying.

I slumped back to our old, but still soft couch after tapping my keys. Little did I know; I had fallen asleep?

I opened my eyes. I had a difficulty in opening it; my eyes were numb. I don't even want to get up; in fear of what will happen the next hours. But my hunger forced me to get up. I remembered that I haven't eaten food yet since yesterday so it's normal to be really hungry after that.

So I got up, legs shaking, trying my best to walk but I fell down. I cried, calling someone for help. But no one came. The only person that only came for help ever since my dad passed away is my mother. But now, she's gone, because of a pathetic reason. That made me angry again. I clenched my fists tightly. My blood seemed to boil; I remembered _her_ again.

That pushed me to get up on my own and live by myself. I promised myself that I'm not going to depend on her again. _Not anymore_. So I stood up, because of the effort I did, and I went to the kitchen and searched for food and thank goodness I found a fish.

I sat on our chair and ate the fish messily. I couldn't help it anyway because I was too hungry. Several hours later, I fixed the newspapers and put them in a box, ready to sell it.

"Help! Help!" I called out. A guy just snatched my money and ran away when I'm looking for money for food. I ran after him but I was too slow. So I called for people.

"Help! He stole my money!" I shouted. No one came; people around me just looked at me. Some did not even listen. I almost cried, but I promised myself I'm going to be strong. Therefore, I chose to run after that guy.

I looked around. I saw him pushing people like toys to make way for him to flee. I followed him.

I was panting heavily. Still, I did not stop on chasing him. I merely stop for a few seconds to gasp for air. The man would not go too far though, because even him stops for seconds and runs away again. We have been running for minutes already.

Just then, we came to a dead end. He was at the end of the cliff and I was at a farther place from it then that means I am almost the winner.

"G-give me back my money!" I said bravely but still stammered.

"Why so? Why would I? You're just a kid anyway." He said, insulting me. "That's my money so you must give it back!" I shouted.

"No I won't give it back. I'm not scared at you anyway because I have this." He said then reached out something from his pocket and pulled out a sharp-pointed knife. He laughed evilly. "Who's the winner then, young lady?" he said, stepping towards me and the point of the knife is directed towards me too. I stepped away from him. We have been like that for seconds.

Just then, when I stepped back my other feet again, it touched nothing, causing me to fall down that cliff. I screamed. I looked at his face once more and he smirked and laughed. Everything happened so rapidly I didn't even know I already dropped hardly on the ground. Suddenly, my vision started to blur and I felt extremely dizzy. Then, everything became black.

I opened my eyes and felt very tired. I heard a rushing sound of water and sweet chirping of birds. A cold wind swept through my face, making me turn back to reality. I sat up, looking around.

There were mountains around me with green-coloured trees. There was also a creek nearby. Behind the mountains, was the sun, which is rising up, causing yellow, orange and red colours through the sky.

I stood up and found out that I was lying on a grass the whole time already. I remembered that I fell down from a cliff yesterday because of chasing after a man.

I looked up and realized that the cliff was not so high like I imagined. Maybe that's why I didn't die or maybe that's why I didn't break my head or any bones. Just scratches and bruises on my skin.

I stood up, walked towards the creak, knelt before it, cupped water in my hands, and drank it. The water was so refreshing and cold. It was so clear that you could even see your vision in it. After that, I washed my face, next my injuries then my feet. I again looked around. This place is so peaceful yet familiar.

I tried to remember what this place is. I bit my lower lip and thought harder.

_Think harder CC… Think harder… _

Finally!

This place is the shortcut to our house and we have an old cottage here that we usually go during weekends. I scanned the area and tried to remember again the path that we usually walk to whenever we go to our cottage.

There was a grassy area in the left side of it but there was a man-made path of grass which is long forgotten already but still spottable. "There!" I exclaimed and happily ran towards it.

I pushed open the old, dusty door of our cottage and stepped in. When I looked inside, nothing was there. I remembered the time when we got our things here and sold it for money. However, we never sold our cottage because maybe we can use it if needed.

When I stepped in, memories flashed through my mind; memories of my mother, my father and me; watching TV or eating snacks happily in this house. I even remembered the time when we are sitting on the grass, observing and admiring the beautiful and peaceful view of this place while eating food while laughing with each other, sharing memories. I looked at the peaceful mountains, the site made me remember the time when all of us, me, father and mother went to climb that mountain. I also grew tired because of climbing so my father carried me and said "Oh look, the naughty little girl is now tired just because of climbing a simple mountain!" We all laughed and continued to go up the mountain joyfully.

However, all of those were done, right? All of those were impossible now, right? I clenched my fists because of that. Even so, I must not be weak. I must not be a helpless anymore.

Therefore, I made I promise to myself again: to never be weak but to be strong and to be hard working. That would keep me alive, correct?

**a/n: So how is it dear fanfic readers? Is it confusing or what? Tell me by reviewing then. Thanks for reading! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3: After and Ashford

**Chapter 3: After and Ashford**

Clap! Clap! Clap!

I stood up from my seat, and I bowed to the audience. I played Mozart's Sonata, but I don't remember the full name of it. Then I stood up straight, and looked at the people; men were wearing tuxedos and women were wearing extravagant gowns. Me? I am just wearing a simple red dress.

When my mother left me, I decided I could gain money by playing in front of people instead of selling newspapers. I started when I was twelve years old and I am playing for 5 years already and because of that, I am already known because of my talent.

My first time was, in a birthday party. The mother of the birthday celebrant was stunned by my ability; and invited me again to her niece's debut.

The mother or aunt is rich so obviously, the guests were also rich. That made me nervous. My hands were cold that time and my fingers were stiff. When I walked to the stage, I sat down on chair of the black, shiny, grand piano. I pressed one key and took a deep breath. Then I started. As I was playing, I looked at the people. Some were smiling, and some were serious and some has faces that cannot be translated.

When I was finished, I bowed in front of them. I closed my eyes tightly so I would avoid embarrassment because I thought no one is going to clap for me, but I heard one clap then another then I heard cheers and then I heard more claps. I glanced at the people and some stood up from their seats meaning for respect. I was so happy that time.

After the debut, some women and some men asked who I was and asked me if I could play for them. And that's the start of my career.

Yeah, yeah, let's get back to the present. When I walked down the stairs of the stage, they surrounded and me and said, "What's your name young lady? How long have you been playing? You're nice! You have some serious talent!"

I just smiled at them and said nothing. That's enough of course. Instead, I just sat on my seat and waited for the event to end. After the event, I changed my clothes into shirt and pants. I put a jacket over my shirt and I wore boots that I usually wore whenever I'm going outside. In addition, I wore my white cap over my tight tied hair.

When I got out, I walked past the guard that's standing before the glass doorway and then the guard greeted me. I just smiled at him.

Just then, I heard an old woman shout at me. "Miss CC, wait!" I turned around and looked at her; she was the one who invited me to play _again._

"Sorry I forgot!" she said, and then grabbed my shoulders, then she gave me the money. I did bother to count it since I know it's already a big amount.

That old woman is a little bit getting fond of me. First, she has been giving me dresses. Second, she has been inviting me for many times and even giving me big amounts of money even if it's really unnecessary.

"Thank you ma'am," I said nicely and began to turn around and walk away when she suddenly calls out to me again.

"Miss CC, where do you study? I heard you were just studying in a public school but I think public schools don't suit you," she said.

I was shocked at her sudden question. "What do you mean ma'am?" I asked and turned around to look at her again. She has a blonde, curly hair with shimmering blue eyes. She wore a sparkling dress with a fluffy boa around her. Even if she is already around 60's, she still looked young.

"I mean- would you like to go to a nice school? I mean, the finest school here in Britannia." She told me. What she just said surprised me.

"I heard that school is where the prince and princess of Britannia are studying ma'am; which is prince Lelouch and princess Nunnaly vi Britannia; and sons and daughters of dukes or noble men. If not, some that has not a royal blood are rich kids..."

"So what? I will make you study there if you want."

"…."

"Don't worry about the expenses! It's all free!"

"Why so ma'am?" I now asked her, not trying to look stupid. I examined her blue shining eyes. I still remained being polite towards her.

"Why? That is because I'm one of the owners of that school. Have you seen the prince? He's such a handsome kid you know? I heard that even some young ladies like you are also transferring to our school just because of him! I bet you'd like him! Milly, my granddaughter is a good friend of him, I want her to be his fiancée but she's already engaged to Mr. Lloyd Asplund. It's okay anyways. Sooo, would you like to take my offer? I don't really invite people you know?" she said, patiently waiting for me to answer her, with still a big smile around her face.

Even the guard seems interested at my 'future' answer. I didn't know she owns that school. So stupid, I should have noticed it long time ago, her last name is Ashford and that school is named Ashford Academy. How stupid of me.

Anyway, this old lady is a weird one. I don't really understand her. She even thinks I will like the prince if I will see him; but I am not that type of person. Nonetheless, I would like to come to that school because I'm tired of my own school since some of my classmates were disgusting and some were totally weird. I decided that I must meet other people in my life; so…

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand, which she just reached out for me to seal the deal.

She smiled at me. "You know the name of the school, right?" she asked me.

"I don't ma'am." I answered her, not caring if I will embarrass myself.

"Its name is Ashford Academy. It's a nice school. I bet you would like it." She said.

"Thank you, but when am I going to attend school ma'am? And what about my old school? How am I going to transfer?" I asked politely.

"Don't worry dear!" she said, very amused. She patted at my shoulders to stop her laughter. "I'm going to take care of it all! Just come to school as early as Monday! Today is Saturday, right? Then that means that you're going to attend school the next two days!"

I smiled at her. For rich people, transferring to a noble school was just that easy. Just like buying a candy to a store, handing them the money and getting what you want. Then I looked at my watch, it's already past 9 o'clock.

"Sorry ma'am-"

"Stop calling me ma'am! Instead, call me Mrs. Ashford." She said, still laughing but I do not know why.

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ashford but I better get going, or else I can't find buses anymore." I said.

"Wait dear," she said. Then she walked towards the guard. And whispered something to his ear.

"I'm sorry Mrs Ashford, I'm afraid you forgot to bring your car today." He said. "Is that so?" she said, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay, Mrs Ashford, I can take care of my own." I said, getting what they have been talking about.

"Is that so? Well take care then." She said; then waved her hand to me. I nodded at her then walked away.

As I was walking down the road, it began to rain. I'm glad I brought my umbrella. The street was silent and no cars were passing by. I decided I must find a place where I could wait for buses that I could ride on. I scanned the place and saw a tree with a bench below it.

_What a relief._

I ran towards it and went under its shade. Even if I'm under a shade of a wide, thick tree, it cannot completely stop the rain to fall down beneath it. Therefore, I still held the umbrella below me.

I stared at the street for a long time. I'm thinking about going to Ashford Academy; where rich and noble people are studying, where the dukes' sons and daughters are studying, even the famous prince and princess of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnaly vi Britannia. I will soon meet them.

I don't care anyway, aristocrats are always the same. Ignoring the commoners and acting cold towards them. I wonder what would happen to me when I will study there on Monday. Would they ignore me? That's okay anyway. Would they be disgusted at me? I don't care anyway. Will they act cold towards me? They are all the same anyway. I laughed at myself. It seems I will be okay when I will go there soon. I can ignore all of them just like nothing. I am used to ignoring people now, ever since my freaking mother left me. I always wore a mask of nonchalance and blankness (not all the time) so I will not get hurt when they will disappear because they didn't stand me because of my attitude and just ignored me.

I looked at my watch, it's already ten o'clock. I did not know I have been dreaming for a long time already. "I hate this, no buses at sight," I mumbled to myself.

Then as if on cue, a bus appeared right in front of me. I beckoned them to stop, so they did. The bus's door opened automatically. I stepped inside. I looked at the driver and he smiled at me like a dear father. Maybe he was in mid forty's. I smiled at him too. I looked inside the bus and saw only few people there. Maybe we're just twelve. I then sat at the vacant seat near the window in front. I looked at the corner to see if the seat is for disabled and seniors but no.

The conductor came to me and I told him, "Tenth avenue, please."

The conductor is maybe in mid thirty's. He was amused at my sudden response even though, he still didn't begin to speak. He just simply pulled out the ticket, punched holes in it, and gave the ticket to me. I gave him the money and he returned to his seat right in front of me, near the driver. I closed my eyes…

"Ma'am, we're already here on Tenth Avenue." The conductor said. I didn't know I have drifted to sleep the time I closed my eyes. I groaned and yawned lazily. I didn't care about what the conductor's expression is. But I looked at him, his face is weird. I then stood up and stretched my arms without any manners. The driver saw me at the mirror in front and I saw him laugh slightly. I walked past the conductor and driver and told them, "Thank you for the pleasant ride," without any emotions.

The rain has stopped. So I kept my umbrella in my little sling bag and began walking. I walked past the storeowner's house. I saw the old man sitting outside the balcony of his house; maybe waiting for his granddaughter. "Another performance again, CC?" he asked me. All of my neighbours know my talent due to hearing my playing. However, I didn't know how they knew my performing. I stopped slightly. "Yes, Mr. Free and it have been a tiring day," I told him politely.

Sheesh, my tongue is aching due to polite words. I need a candy. He nodded and I began walking again. I walked past two houses with a green lawn just like mine. I improved our house when I was 15. I know those because I grew independently, didn't I?

I opened the white, wooden, little gate of my house. I walked at the stone path, which is headed towards the door of my house. My house is a few metres away from other people's houses. I reached out for my key in my little bag and opened my door. I then opened the lights and saw my piano in the corner. My hands wanted to press the keys so badly. What? You want me to play? No, no, no… I'm too tired for that. I want to take a hot shower already. Don't worry for my towel, it's already at the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I put on my robe and left my towel on the bathroom. What a relief, I had taken a bath already. I looked at my lonely ivories. My hands were tempted. Nevertheless, my body is screaming for me to wear my nightdress and sleep. My ears want to hear music, but my eyes want to close already and take nap. My fingers want to make music, but my feet wouldn't want to go there, telling me to sleep already. What a decision! Finally, I decided to tap the keys, even if only for a minute.

I sat on my seat and opened the lid carefully. I then put a finger to a key, then started playing Mozart's piano sonata, no. 16 in C major. The piece is a playful piece with a hint of a person's childhood. It was slow and cute at first, but then it was fast. My fingers were playing quick but began to play slow again. Both of my hands were busy. I love Mozart. I love his music. I only hated the time when he died. Then, the music I was playing changed to slow, still childish but with the hint of care on it. I played the part for maybe three times. Sadness then was started to be created. Nevertheless, the cute playful thing never died but it was mixed with sadness and revenge.

Then I played the most playful and fastest part of it. Hey, be glad I am narrating this thing for you. However, you owe me a pizza. Anyway, my fingers never stopped playing. They didn't protest also and they didn't ache; even if I'm playing the fastest part already. Two medium taps, then it ended. I played for more than 9 minutes. I stood up from my seat and headed to my room. I changed my robe to nightdress, slumped on my bed, and thanked the Lord for this day and drifted to sleep.

**a/n: Do you like it? Is the explanation of the piece okay? I wanted to add story in it while CC's playing but that would be very long. Anyway, the song that was mentioned in this chapter really is a good music of Mozart. I loved him and his music. I just hated it when he died, but I'm glad that people are loving his music. If you want to hear it, the title is 'Mozart's Piano Sonata no. 16 in C major'. I'm sure you'll like it! J**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready and School!

**I just want to thank those who reviewed! Thank you very much! You all made my day! :)**

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready and School!**

I stood up from my bed and yawned lazily. I looked at the calendar, today's Sunday, which means I'm going to Ashford the next day.

_Tomorrow…_

The word 'tomorrow' rang through my mind. Why am I feeling this? Isn't it that I won't care if they won't care about me? Heh, nervousness can't be helped anyway.

I walked to my kitchen prepared a tea for myself. I sat on my white, glass table and drank my tea carefully. I opened my refrigerator and got half of the whole pizza I ordered from Pizza Hut and put it in my oven to reheat. A pizza lover like me cannot forget an oven and a pizza.

I waited for full 8 minutes and even finished drinking my tea just because of waiting for my _'precious'_ pizza.

TING!

Yes! The pizza's done! I immediately stood up from my seat and carefully brought out the pizza. I put it in a plate and smelled the delicious aroma of it. I looked at it. The cheese is melting and the pepperonis, strip sliced green pepper, mushroom, pineapple and some other delicious toppings are on top of the cheese. I can't wait to eat it anymore so I carefully held the pizza on the ends of it, which are the puffed bread which is not hot and bit the pizza. The exotic flavours are spread in my tongue making me to bite more. I finished the first slice and got another slice when the doorbell rang.

"CC? It's Mrs Ashford dear!" the rich old woman's voice called out to me. Her voice was cheery and…happy?

_What is she doing here so early?_

I looked down at my beloved pizza. Darn it, I have to leave it behind.

"Yes Mrs Ashford, I'm coming," I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

To my surprise, Mrs Ashford was carrying a gold paper bag and she was carrying a… PIZZA BOX! What are those for?

I smiled at her. "Mrs Ashford, come in" I told her as I made a way for her to enter.

"No dear, no need. I'm just going to give you the Ashford uniform! I can't wait to see you in this outfit! And of course, I noticed how much you liked pizza so I decided to bring you some!" she said happily. I looked from behind her; her black, luxurious car was at the front of my gate, waiting for her return.

What's with this woman? She's acting so kind to me even if I do nothing, just playing for her when she invites me. Not that I hate her, but it's just embarrassing. Heh, I don't care-I mean. But the pizza…

"Thank you Mrs Ashford, but you don't have to do this for me. I can buy my own."

She hands me the gold paper bag and the pizza box. "No dear, forget that! I was the one who invited you but I why couldn't I give you some uniforms? That would be a shame, right?" she says laughing again, just like she did yesterday. Oh God, this she is a very weird noble old woman. But I guess what she said was true.

"Thank you Mrs Ashford," I said, remaining polite towards her even though inside me is freaking at her. I got the uniform and the pizza from her.

"Oh by the way, do you know where Ashford Academy is?"

I shrugged at her. "I'm afraid I don't, Mrs Ashford."

She then pulled out a map from her leathery pouch. The map of Ashford from here to there maybe. "This is the map to Ashford my dear. The large structure that you can see in the map is definitely Ashford Academy," she said after spreading the map and walking towards me and then stopped beside me so I can see it. She then pointed my house with her red and long fingernails, "and that is your house."

She gave me the map and smiled at me. "That will be your guide to Ashford, dear, I hope you will love my school and I'm sure you can interact with them. Bye-bye then," she said. When she said those words, she sounded like not a grandmother but a principal, selling her school to someone.

I waved her goodbye and she walked away, opening the white, wooden, small gate and closed it and went to her car and drove away. After that, I went inside again. I put the paper bag and pizza box to the couch. I examined the map clearly. Going here from there is maybe a long distance but I think I can walk it but I can ride a taxi too.

I quickly ate my pizza and took my morning bath.

As I was rubbing my hair, my eyes caught something. The paper bag.

I looked at the paper bag. But I put the map first under the lid of my piano. I don't care how messy it looks at least it's safe. I then pulled out the uniform_s._ I was amazed that there were five uniforms in it but the paper bag didn't bulge because it was neatly folded. It was ironed also. Rich people sometimes are interesting.

The uniform is coloured beige with golden linings in it. It also has a green-coloured necktie with a gold symbol in it, maybe the symbol of Ashford. The lower part of the uniform has a fawn coloured belt also. The uniform is long-sleeved and the hem of it is folded. The skirt is so short and it is coloured black. I wonder if I can wear a skirt, which is so short.

My eyes was stuck just looking at it. It really is a uniform of riches! It looked so grand and expensive! My hands don't want to let go of it, why? The fabric is so smooth! I put my hand on top of it and caressed in gently. Sheesh, I'm being ignorant to this uniform. I wonder how much it costs.

I then brought the uniform to my face and rubbed it to my cheeks and said, "I can't wait to wear you tomorrow, dear uniform." Really? Did I even say those words?

I can smell a brief smell of an expensive perfume on the uniform when I rubbed it in to my cheeks. Excitement flared inside of me so I brought it onto my nose and smelt it. This uniform is so enchanted, I tell you.

I then realized that I am becoming a very ignorant person so I quickly put it away from my face and hung them in a hanger.

I also readied my things for school for tomorrow. No need to rip out the pages of my notebook since nothing was written on it. I don't take down notes because I already know the lessons. It will be a waste of time and waste of ball pen ink. I don't answer on my notebook even if my teachers tell me. They don't get angry anyway since my grades are good.

Anyway, I wonder if the students in Ashford are geniuses or just normal. But I'm sure they are bossy or just some of them. Maybe the girls can't hold a worm and the boys can't even plough a land. I laughed at that thought, how _amusing_.

I'm glad I'm not like them. However, I want to be okay in that school. Wait, didn't I tell you that I won't care if they will ignore me? Oh yeah, I forgot that. It's just normal, since I will be the poorest student in that school with the cheapest things with her. But what if they are kind? How absurd.

RING! RING! RING!

I touched my alarm clock. Gladly, it stopped. I then sat on my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My mind was blank. Uhh… what is it today?

I looked at the calendar. It says Monday. What if today is Monday? There is something weird that I'm feeling. I rubbed my eyes harder.

There was a long pause…

Pause….

Pause….

Pause….

Crap.

Today's my first day to Ashford.

That thought rang throughout the entire room, especially my mind.

There were butterflies in my stomach. My heart pounded faster. My mind was dazed. I'm going to Ashford today… today….

No. I'm not going to be nervous today. I slapped my mind mentally then I came back to reality.

The first thing that came to my mind was to take a bath. So I tossed the blankets which is wrapped around me and wore my slippers and went to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I became excited. I'm going to wear my new Ashford uniform! I removed my Ashford uniform from the hanger and carefully wore it. Don't worry, I'm already wearing my under wears. I wonder if the uniform's going to fit. I buttoned the first button then went on. Gladly, it did. That old woman is knows my size so well.

After putting on my tops, I put on my skirt. The length of the skirt made me uncomfortable. I don't feel well on showing off almost my entire legs. I twirled around and the skirt puffed and revealed my underwear.

"I'm not going to be comfy on this skirt, not at all," I murmured to myself.

I looked around and saw my old uniform. It hung lonely on the dark corner. I walked towards it with my new uniform on. My skirt is swaying around revealing a larger amount of my legs.

I unhooked my old uniform. My old uniform is coloured white with blue linings on it. It has a blue ribbon on it. And the skirt, it looked like Ashford's uniform! Only it's longer.

BINGO!

This is what I'm going to wear! It completely looked like Ashford's it's just longer. I'm just going to explain everything to Mrs Ashford when she notices it but if not, I'm not going to tell it to her, why would I?

This is what I'm going to wear now! Only my old skirt is just a little bit rougher and not as fragrant like my new skirt but it's clean and it's not stinky; not at all.

I quickly shoved down my new skirt and put my old skirt on. Relief came to me. I can't explain it, but it was great. I twirled around but my old skirt didn't reveal my underwear and didn't reveal my entire legs unlike the other one. I didn't realize that a smile already crept onto my face. It's not weird. Since I don't have to expose my entire legs anymore and I don't have to put my underwear in danger of exposing it to everyone just because of a little movement which is a big relief.

I looked at the mirror. It didn't look as great as the other one when paired to my other uniform but it looked decent. My skirt is knee-length. My smile didn't fade away.

I then put on my socks and after putting it on, I put on my old black-shoes. My black-shoes have a thin strap on it and tip of it has some scratches on it. I pouted. I searched for the shoe-polisher. I then found it on the corner. I shook it first and pressed the sides of it and rubbed it on my shoes, but nothing came. I shook it once more and realized that it's empty.

Disappointment came to me. But I searched for a way.

I searched for my black marker and found it on my desk. I opened it and traced the scratches on my shoe. I have been always looking for a way when I am lacking something ever since I have become an orphan. I'm glad I'm an independent person because I never rely on someone.

When I was finished covering the scratches, I looked at it. The scrapes disappeared. I smiled proudly.

After that, I tied my hair in to a tight chignon by a stretchable cloth (sorry, I don't know what it's called -shitsulelouch). And then wrapped it by a brown ribbon to pair the colour to the uniform.

I smiled. I then out lotion to my skin and put baby powder to my face. They say I smell like a baby.

Just then, my stomach began to crave. So went to the kitchen and opened it.

I took my pizza from the refrigerator and waited for it in the oven to be reheated. Really? Pizza for breakfast, again?

I prepared my tea and drank it carefully, removing my nervousness and calming myself. Today's going to be okay…

TING!

Yay! Pizza's done!

I heard a knock on my door when I put my toothbrush to its container. I wondered who it is.

"CC? are you there my darling?" I heard Mrs Ashford's voice call out to me.

What is she doing here so early? She's here again.

I answered her quickly. "Yes Mrs Ashford." and then I went to the door and opened it. To my surprise, she was holding a shoebox on her hands. Shoes for me?

She grinned cheerily. "Good morning darling. I'm sorry I forgot to bring you the school's shoes. Here it is." She said as she handed me the shoebox.

"Thank you Mrs Ashford but-"

"You're welcome," she said, cutting me off. She then looked at me. "You look so pretty today, CC."

I wonder if she will notice my skirt. I smiled at her "thank you Mrs Ashford."

"You must put on your shoes now dear," she told me. I looked at the shoebox and went inside to remove my shoes and put on my new ones. It fit again.

The shoes are shiny and new. When I walked it, it was heavy. But I didn't show it to Mrs Ashford.

Mrs Ashford looked pleased. "CC, are you ready? I'm going to drive you to Ashford today dear, to show and guide you to the Student Council. It's your first day today so you need guidance."

"Here we are now!" Mrs Ashford exclaimed inside her luxurious car as we entered the huge gates of the school. Sure it was grand. The gates were painted gold and luxurious cars were parked outside the school. It really was a school of aristocrats. Mrs Ashford's car just went inside since the guards already knew it was hers so they let her in.

Students looked at her car normally. The students of Ashford looked like aristocrats. They are aristocrats anyway. The female students are wearing the same uniform like mine but the skirts were so short. Their skin colours were like mine but it looked like rich's. Men were wearing black uniforms with golden linings on it just like the girls' uniforms. Some of them were chatting normally and some were staring at us. They can't see me anyway.

I can't see a poor student just like me in this school. I guess I'm just the one who is the poorest in this school.

I know some of them. I can see the daughter of the famous jewellery storeowner here in Britannia. I even saw the soon-to-be successor of the Trade Company here in this country in this school.

The students were tall especially the men. I can't even see a short one. The shortest height I can see here is just like me, normal.

Just then, the car stopped in front of the large, beige-coloured building of the school. The school is surrounded by green-grasses with beautiful unusual plants.

Mrs Ashford looked at me with excited eyes. "Let's go, darling," and then she looked at the driver and the driver knows what to do already. He got out first and opened the car-door for the old woman and then me.

My heart beat faster. When I got out, some of the students looked at me weirdly. Their beautiful eyes stared at me callously. I felt like shrinking. My mind is dazed. I have my Cheese-kun bag on my hands.

I heard soft giggles on the garden. I looked at them stonily. They saw me and said nothing but they stopped laughing. To my surprise, they smiled faintly.

I breathed in and out. And I remembered what I said last Saturday night: _Would they ignore me? That's okay anyway. Would they be disgusted at me? I don't care anyway. Will they act cold towards me? They are all the same anyway._

Just then, all my nervousness disappeared. I smirked inside me. I wore my emotionless face and followed Mrs Ashford since she told me to follow her. Sorry I didn't narrate it to you. Excuse me?

After minutes of following her, we stopped on a room with a big door on it. There it has a mark on it reading "STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM". I could hear questions inside the room but I couldn't hear some clearly.

"I wonder what she looks like." I feminine voice spoke curiously. A chuckle. "Ne, Lelouch, what do you think she looks like?" she asked in a teasing manner.

_Lelouch? You mean, the prince is here?_

"Why do you have to ask me that, president?" the said Lelouch asked her. The woman laughed again.

"Ne, Shirley? What do you think she looks like?" the said president asked the said Shirley.

"President!" that shout earned a chuckle from her and everyone except the prince.

Just then, the old woman spoke, "Milly, we're here!"

"She's here!" the granddaughter's voice boomed inside the room. "What?" was the first word to be uttered by someone and everyone. "She's here!"

I could hear footsteps inside the room and then a pause then silence. Mrs Ashford doesn't want open it I don't know why. Just then, the door opened.

**a/n: This chapter's long. You will see Lelouch on the next chapter and maybe the LelouchxCC paring. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading anyway. Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5: Student Council

**Chapter 5: Student Council and Clair de Lune**

Just then, the door opened.

A cold breeze seemed to pass to me especially my face. My heart didn't beat fast though. I didn't feel nervous at all. I just can't understand what my feeling is… excited?

I looked at them. A blonde woman appeared in front of me with her face smiling so merrily. She has a pair of beautiful and shining blue eyes that can attract men so easily. The pair of those sapphire eyes reminded me of someone. Ah, yes. Mrs Ashford. I'm sure she's her granddaughter. She has a nice curvy body and has a tall height. I wonder if she's a model. Her hands held the gold doorknob meaning that she is the one who opened the door unexpectedly.

Beside her was a blue-haired man looking at me wonderingly. He has a bandage on the bridge of his nose. I wonder what happened to him. His hair looked so messy and he's got a playful look on his face with a wondering look at me. I wonder if he's a pervert.

The other side of the blonde-haired woman was a pretty, orange-haired girl. She has a pair of deep, emerald eyes that looks so solemn, innocent and striking. Her hair was long like mine and some of her hair was clipped at the back of her head. She was smiling so peacefully at me with her arm clinging at the blonde-haired woman's shoulder. She was wearing the normal Ashford uniform with the short skirt.

Beside the pretty orange-head was a shy-looking black-haired girl. She has her hands tucked with each other in front of her body. She has a pair of glasses on making her look like a nerd, but I think she is. Her hair was curly and completely coloured black. Her innocent dark eyes were looking at me so meekly.

Above them was a peeking Japanese guy. He looked at me with his innocent emerald eyes just like the ginger-haired girl. His hair were curly brown but was not messy looking. He was smiling at me so greeting and nicely. He looked like a kind and trusting person. He has a nice handsome face that can draw many girls with just a simple look.

I then heard them all say "Welcome to Ashford Academy!" in unison. I looked at them; they were all smiling cheerily.

I blinked at them. I didn't say any words or what. I just continued looking at them.

We were like that for a whole minute I guess. The air became awkward. I then saw their faces pout. I looked beside me. I didn't see the old woman.

Finally, I managed to say something. "Arigatou. Watashiwa, CC desu."

Their smile suddenly turned to a blank expression. No one said anything. Not even the president. I thought they are going to reply me but no. They all just looked at me with I-cannot-read eyes. I looked at their faces. Their faces are empty. We were like that for a whole minute again, I think. The air became tense. I waited for their response, but nothing came.

I then saw their faces ready to burst out laughing. Mouths puffed, meaning that they are stopping their amusement. When they cannot hold it anymore, they all laughed uncontrollably, I don't know why though.

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" were all the words they could utter. I don't even know if those are words. I simply stared at them. Some were holding there tummies while laughing. I don't even know why they are giggling. They must be grateful I answered them anyway. What's with these people?

I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?" I asked them. Finally, they stopped laughing and looked at me; faces still amused. Just then, they chuckled again, but a little bit controlled. I didn't know that richies can become this crazy for an unknown reason.

At last, the blonde-haired woman stopped laughing, took my hand, and shook it. Her golden bracelets jiggled while she shook mines. She looked at the still laughing people. They saw her and immediately stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile.

"Konnichiwa! Milly Ashford! I am the president of the Student Council! Nice to meet you! CC right?" she said very happily. She didn't answer my question though.

I nodded at her. "Yuroshiku."

"Sorry, we just laughed a while ago. We were just shocked at your response. Anyway, welcome to Ashford!" she told me. What's with my response? There's nothing wrong about it.

Then, the blue-haired man spoke. "Nice to meet you! Rivalz! Rivalz Cardemonde!" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded at him. I looked at the pretty, ginger-headed girl. "Hello! I'm Shirley! Shirley Fenette! Nice to meet you!"

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you! My name is Kururugi Suzaku! Yuroshiku!" he said as he slipped through Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley. He bowed before me and said, "it's a pleasure to meet a new member of the Student Council."

What? I'm now a student council member? How can it be?

"Ah yes. We forgot to tell you. Grandma said that we must add you to the Student Council. So we did. I'm glad to have a new member again. And…." Her eyes roamed the room. "Nina? Would I introduce you to her?"

Oh yeah, we almost forgot the shy girl. She was at the corner, clinging to Shirley's arms, like a lost child in the middle of nowhere. The black-headed girl nodded meekly.

"She is Nina Einstein. She's just a little bit shy, but she's a nice person. She is the nerd of the Student Council." Milly introduced.

"N-Nice to m-meet you." She said meekly. I smiled at her to encourage her.

"And… for the last person," she spun around. Everybody stepped aside to let the president see what's behind them. Everybody looked at the direction of what her eyes were pointing at. "Oh, Lelouch! What are you doing there?! How rude of you!"

Behind them, was the handsome prince, reading a book on his hands while seating royally with his chin resting on his palm. He averted his eyes to Milly; which is now raging with disappointment and anger.

"Uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he then apologized, looking coldly at me. He then walked towards me, letting everyone wonder what he's going to do to me. Everybody became silent, just watching him walk to me, and just hearing his clicking steps, getting closer to me.

He stopped before me. I need to raise my chin a little bit to see his eyes directly. Man, he's tall.

Our eyes met, royal amethyst eyes, meeting the mysterious amber ones. No one spoke. Not even a thing. Everybody just stared at us, waiting for the next thing to happen. The air between us became awkward, but I never showed any fear to him, why would I?

He lifted my hands and brought it to his mouth. His hands were soft and warm. When his lips nearly met my hand, I snatched it away. His eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be kissed by a stranger," I told him nonchalantly. I didn't care if I look rude.

_I'm not easily taken away by charms, charmy prince._

He let go of my hand and straightened himself. He raised one eyebrow. No one spoke. To my surprise, he smirked. I thought he's going to be mad at me. Interesting.

"I didn't come here to see you just like the other ladies who are now studying here, sir. If you think I'm just a typical high school girl, you are badly mistaken your Highness." I used royal words just to tease him.

"Oh, you're interesting then. Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince to the throne. Nice to meet you." He told me as he bowed down.

I looked down at him. "Isn't it that a prince isn't allowed to bow down to someone?"

He looked up. "It is just normal, especially to a lady."

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms to my chest. "You must say 'especially to a rich lady." I corrected him.

"I didn't tell that you are a lady. You don't even act like one. I think you are more suited to be called a 'witch'."

Milly interrupted. "How rude of you Lelouch! She is a lady, not a witch! Look at her! She completely looks like a lady! Especially her face! She is a LADY!"

"Oh she is not. Isn't it that a witch wears long skirts? Just like her?" he answered Milly. She looked at me and noticed my long skirt. Milly's faced turned to a stone.

"Oh? I just don't want to exposed my entire legs." I told the prince.

"It's just normal." He straightened himself.

"I never thought that a prince would want to see girl's legs." I told him mockingly.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look. If you have bowed down, and I am wearing my short skirt, you should have seen my panties."

"…"

"See? You are a pervert."

"I'm not. If I am, I should have sexually harassed Milly, Shirley, Nina and the girls here in school." He contradicted me.

"Of course you wouldn't, because they are popular. You can only harass the unpopular woman to avoid your dirty work. Or else you would be an embarrassment to the royal family and you cannot be an emperor soon."

"What dirty? What embarrassment?"

"Uh… CC? I heard you can play the piano. Can you play for us?" Milly told us; seeing that that our conversation is turning into a fight.

"Okay." I answered her. I looked at him, which is now raging with irritation.

"Wow! Sugoi! I can't wait to hear you play!" Shirley exclaimed with a big smile plastered to her face. I smiled.

All of the student council followed us even Lelouch when Milly told us to follow her. We then came to a room where a big, grand piano sat there. It's colour is ebony and it is completely shiny.

My excitement flared inside me, but my face bore no expressions. We surrounded the piano and the let me sit at its seat. They all backed off and I closed my eyes, and pressed one key without looking at it.

I started.

Clair de Lune. A music of Claude Debussy. The piece my father once taught me.

It wasn't fast. It was slow. It was caring, loving and sweet, just like him. It was sometimes fast, just like how he taught me.

My father once told me _"Don't let yourself create music, let it create itself." _

_The sun was kissing the hills, while the sweet afternoon breeze blew on the girl and father's face. The leaves twirled around while some of it was scattered around, waiting for the breeze to come again._

_"Claude Debussy, would you teach me how to play some of his pieces, father?" a sweet little girl asked her father. They both held hands as they watched the afternoon fade away, being replaced by the darkening night. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. His piercing yellow orbs glittered through the fading orange-like colour of the sun. _

_"Of course, Cecaniah," he told his daughter while her daughter smiled sweetly. He sat on the piano seat beside them and carried the daughter to his lap._

_He pressed some keys while the afternoon breeze blew again, and the lonely autumn leaves twirled around again making them lively._

_The father played while the daughter watched him, observing how he played it. He played while the sun is slowly sinking and flashes of different colours spread across the sky. _

_The lovely melody sang with the leaves and the breeze. Birds returned to their homes to meet their loved ones. The rustling sound of the leaves mixed with the air's tune, acting like a soft, soft percussion._

_"Father, why do you make music so good?" the girl asked as she looked at her father's face. _

_"Cecaniah, I don't make music. I let them make it; I am just the instrument. Remember, don't let yourself create music, let it create itself."_

_The little girl tilted her head and looked at her father's fingers press the keys so lightly, but the sound, it was beautiful. _

_"Father, can I play this piece for you?" _

"CC-san, are you okay?" I heard a man's voice echo through my ears. I stopped.

"Huh?" I asked him. I didn't know I have been dreaming already. I remembered my father's memory and me when I was 9 years old.

"You seem like you were in a reverie when you started to play. Is something wrong?" he asked me. His emerald eyes are piercing with concern.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something." I apologized. "Is the piece nice?"

"Yes! It was nice and great! You are so good, CC!" Milly, Shirley and Rivalz exclaimed in unison. Nina, the shy girl nodded.

I smiled softly. "I'm glad it did."

**a/n: Yosh! Finished! I'm sorry for the late update. But you will all see the completely LelouchxCC pairing the next chapter! Bye! J**


End file.
